Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks
Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (retitled Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars in North American releases) is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot It's the hottest day of the year on Sodor and the sun is causing any dry brush to catch fire. Meanwhile, Dowager Hatt arrives with Thomas to present a gift to cool off the Fat Controller: a safari hat to replace his top hat, to his chagrin. Elsewhere, a set of tracks becomes warped from the intense heat and causes Whiff to lose some rubbish from his trucks and a small bottle to drop, which causes a fire near the track. Luckily, Flynn is able to reach the fire when Belle derails from the same buckled track. Although he considers the problem a continuous nuisance, Sir Topham Hatt admits his new hat worked to keep him cool, which inspires Thomas to find a solution for the bent rails. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Toby * Whiff * Belle * Flynn * Henrietta * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * A Porter * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Victor (portrait cameo) Some passengers also speak. They are voiced by Keith Wickham and Teresa Gallagher in both dubs. Locations * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Brendam Docks (portrait) * Sodor Steamworks (portrait) * Great Waterton (mentioned) Trivia * Portraits of Thomas from Creaky Cranky and Victor from Percy's Parcel are seen in the Fat Controller's Office. * Sir Topham previously had his hat eaten by a goat in Edward, Gordon and Henry. * The branch line which the tracks bend from the heat is the same line which suffered the same problem in Thomas Gets Bumped which the Fat Controller addresses. * This is the only episode of the twentieth season to have a different title in both the UK and US. * In the US, both Flynn and Belle say "We will." while in the UK, only Flynn says it. In Other Languages Gallery File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucksUKtitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:BuckledTracksandBumpyCarsTitlecard.png|US Title Card File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucksJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks1.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks2.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks3.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks4.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks5.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks6.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks7.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks8.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks9.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks10.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks11.png|Belle and Flynn File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks12.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks13.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks14.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks15.png|A goat File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks16.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks17.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks18.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks19.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks20.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks21.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks22.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks23.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks24.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks25.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks26.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks27.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks28.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks29.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks30.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks31.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks32.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks33.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks34.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks35.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks36.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks37.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks38.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks39.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks40.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks41.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks42.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks43.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks44.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks45.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks46.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks47.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks48.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks49.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks50.png|Toby, Henrietta and Whiff File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks51.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks52.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks53.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks54.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks55.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks56.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks57.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks58.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks59.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks60.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks61.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks62.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks63.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks64.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks65.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks66.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks67.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks68.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks69.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks70.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks71.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks72.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks73.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks74.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks75.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks76.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks77.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks78.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks79.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks80.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks81.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks82.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks83.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks84.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks85.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks86.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks88.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks89.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks90.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks91.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks92.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks93.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks94.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks95.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks96.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks97.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks98.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks99.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks100.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks101.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks102.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks103.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks104.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks105.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks106.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks107.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks108.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks109.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks110.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks111.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks112.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks113.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks114.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks115.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks116.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks117.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks118.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks119.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks120.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks121.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks122.png Episode File:Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks - British Narration|UK Narration File:Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes